Halo Fanon:Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards/2016/Nominations and Votes
Welcome to the Ninth Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards for 2016. We are honoured by your attendance to this annual community awards ceremony and celebration, the ninth , and hopefully, not the last of its kind. This project is coordinated by the Halo Fanon Wiki Administration, and we once again thank the Star Wars Fanon Wiki for donating the concept of this annual community ritual to us many years ago. We look forward to your participation in this community-wide celebration, and hope that you will all participate! Now, read the regulations, nominate your favourite articles, and vote! Regulations #Nominations and voting begin at 12:00 AM midnight UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) on December 1st, 2016 and will conclude promptly at 12:00 AM midnight UTC on December 31st, 2016! Any exceptions to this are listed below. Final winners will be announced and receive their awards on January 1st, 2017! #'Voting Qualifications': Users eligible to nominate and vote must have been users for at least four weeks and have sixty or more mainspace edits in order to vote. Because of the style of this ceremony, sockpuppets and sock masters are not invited, and will be promptly banned from the Wiki and barred from future voting. #'Nominations': ##You may only nominate articles for a category so long as it expressly fits the definition of each category. Nominations that are not eligible for a category will be deleted or moved to the appropriate category by the administration. You may request a clarification about the definition of any category from . You may not nominate an article for more than one category, with the exception of Best Canon Expansion and Most Unique Concept. Articles that are not eligible for nomination will be removed without any notice if they are found to have "content issues" ("Unrealistic", "Non-Canon Friendly", etc.) ##You may nominate an unlimited number of articles written by any number of other authors for any number of categories. However, you are restricted to nominating only one of your articles for only one category for the whole ceremony. This is to promote professional sportsmanship. For categories pertaining to users ("Best Writer of the Year", "Breakthrough User of the Year"), you may not nominate yourself. ##"Recycled" articles will not be accepted into the nomination process. An article that has received minor or no edits for the duration of the year is not eligible for the event. Every article's edit history will be checked when nominated, and will remain valid for nomination only if it has received moderate to major changes/improvements throughout the year. ##You must nominate articles according to the proper format (listed below). Fill out all the fields when submitting a nomination, and post the completed nomination form underneath the category that you're nominating the article in question for. ##Perceived breaches of good conduct and professional sportsmanship will be prosecuted by the administration to maintain the dignity of this voting system. ##The author of an article reserves the right to withdraw his or her own article from a nomination at any time, with or without given reasons. ##Eligible categories are decided in advance by the administration. If you have a suggestion for the addition or removal of a category, please discuss it with one of the administrators. ##Winning articles of the previous annual awards be nominated only if it's been improved upon drastically after receiving a previous award, for a maximum of three awards in separate years. This applies only to the articles, not the authors of the articles, who may only win the Best Writer or Breakthrough User award once. This does not mean that the article can only win three awards; for example, if an article can be nominated for the Best Canon Expansion category, along with its own category, and wins in the top three awards of the year, and does so for three separate years, the article in question can theoretically win nine awards in total (this is, however, highly unlikely). #You may always contest in a category even if you won an article in that same category before with a different article. #'Voting': ##Eligible users may vote for a maximum of two articles in a given category. You may vote for only one of your own articles for the entire ceremony, no matter how many articles you have in how many categories. You may not vote for yourself under a user category. ##Please sign your vote with a non-bubble text signature to verify your identity. ##You do not have to vote for an article you nominated. ##The process has two stages: nomination and voting. Users may nominate articles for the Annual Awards from December 1st, 2016 to December 15th, 2016, in order to fill out the categories with prospective AA winners. Then, from the 15th to the 30th, voting will take place across all categories. ##Winners of the Heroic, Legendary and Mythic Articles of the year will be decided between December 30th, 2016, and January 1st, 2017 ##Any categories with ties by 12:00 AM UTC on December 30th, 2016 (24 hours before the end of the vote) will be remitted from public voting and will enter private administrative ballot to decide ties. The results of the ballot will be announced afterwards. All administrators with a registered email will have twenty-four hours to decide ties. #'Winning': ##The article for the most votes in a given category will be formally acknowledged as the winner for the category, and the article and its author will be commended by an official award granted by the administration approximately by January 1st, 2017 and the end of the ceremony. Category-winning articles will be eligible for winning the Heroic, Legendary or Mythic Article of the Year awards once voting is over. ##In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker will be performed, and the winner will be decided by private administrative ballot. The ballot's content will be disclosed at the end of the ceremony. ##If an article is the only nomination in its category and receives fewer than three votes, it will be combined with another similar category after the voting process to avoid "winning by default", and votes will be counted accordingly. #'Questions': Please address if you have any questions whatsoever. Nomination Process Please fill out the following form for any nominations and file underneath the appropriate category: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Canon Expansion of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: ARTICLENAME ( ) *'Name': ARTICLENAME *'Original Article': *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) For the Best Writer or Breakthrough User of the Year category, the special application to be used is as such: *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (NUMBEROFVOTES) Category Definitions Characters *Best SPARTAN of the Year — Any character enrolled in any SPARTAN program. *Best UNSC Personnel of the Year — Any character associated with the UNSC Marine Corps/Navy/Army/Air Force or any of its subordinate commands. Does not include SPARTANs. *Best Sangheili Character of the Year — Any Sangheili character of any affiliation. *Best Third-Party Faction Character — Any non-Sangheili character who is affiliated with a non-UNSC organization; includes, but is not limited to: AI, Insurrectionists, organized criminals, Forerunners, Precursors, etc. Technologies *Best Vehicle of the Year — Any classification of vehicle or individual vehicle capable of spaceflight, extra-atmospheric, or ground travel. *Best Technology of the Year — Any physical object or knowledge paradigm used to influence an individual's interaction with the environment, including, but not limited to, defensive systems, weapons, equipment, etc... Societal *Best Event of the Year — Any event that occurs, including a military engagement (battle, campaign, or war) between any contenders for any length of time, or a non-military event. *Best Organization of the Year — Any organization, including, but not limited to, governments, militaries, military subdivisions, civilian corporations, etc... Stories *Best Novel of the Year — Best long literary fiction. A nominated novel does not have to be completed but substantial progress should have been made. There is a general minimum length threshold for novels to be considered. Does not include roleplays. *Best Short Fiction of the Year — Best short literary fiction. Short fictions can be nominated in groups or collections. It is recommended that the nominated fiction is completed. Users *Best Writer of the Year — For literary excellence in writing articles, fictions, roleplays, and/or productions. *Breakthrough User of the Year — For newfound outstanding participation and contribution on the wiki and friendly interaction with the community. Miscellaneous *Best Concept of the Year — A sort of 'other' category for quality articles that do not fit into any other category or are not seen enough on the site to warrant their own section; locations, species, games etc. *Best Canon Expansion of the Year — A well-written article based off a canon element or article that has strong connections to canon as well as the author's own creativity. *Best Collaboration of the Year — Any singular collaborative work, including but not limited to, roleplays, expanded universe, alternate universe, or other type of article written by two or more people that does not qualify for any of the above categories. Placement *Heroic Article of the Year — The article with the third most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Legendary Article of the Year — The article with the second most number of votes in the "placement" stage. *Mythic Article of the Year — The article with the most number of votes in the "placement" stage. =Nominations and Voting= Characters Best SPARTAN of the Year Sarah-184 ( ) *'Name': Sarah-184 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #I wasn't sure what to expect before reading it but I found a well-written and very unconventional Spartan story with interesting scenarios that deserves some attention. Hope it connects to more articles and becomes more prominent in the future. DirgeOfCerberus111 #I said it before and I'll say it again; this article shows how quickly Tim figured out the site's conventions and crafted it into an original, well-written article. #Definitely a well written article for such a new user. I hope to see more of it in the future --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Claire-G115 ( ) *'Name': Claire-G115 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #I think it leans toward exaggeration at a couple moments, but this article is a great example of what I hope to see more of from the Vadumverse, which is ongoing stories. To make those stronger, though, I'm hoping to see more connections with other Vadumverse characters to entrench her further in the overall project. That Damn Sniper 20:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Cassandra-G006 ( ) *'Name': Cassandra-G006 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #One of the site's long-running Spartan articles, Cassandra's had a lot of work put into her page this year by Actene, and I think she deserves the award. #It's nice to finally this article emerge from its big brother's shadow. A well deserving recipient. slowfuture (Talk) 02:39, December 16, 2016 (UTC) #I'm surprised that this hasn't won a GA yet. It has very good character development. I've seen her from reading Actene's stories and RolePlays and grown quiet attached to the character, using her as inspiration and motivation for some of my character's. This article really deserves the award.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 15:42, December 16, 2016 (UTC) #Actene's said for years he'd get Cassandra looking presentable, and one look at the page is enough to tell the quality that results when his attention is finally committed to a project. The details of her story have changed many times in various iterations of Actene's work, but now that it's all written down, perhaps it's finally set in stone this time? That Damn Sniper 20:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) # ~''Lazergling'' 22:10, December 21, 2016 (UTC) April-G182 ( ) *'Name': April-G182 *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Sangheili Character of the Year Chal 'Jul Quivro ( ) *'Name': Chal 'Jul Quivro *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #It's not often that you see such a prominent non-military Sangheili especially considering Chal's relatively young age, but the page is well-written and enjoyable to read nonetheless. #Well written article and enjoyable to read. Additionally, it was nice, albeit surprising, to see an article about an elite that was so well known despite having never been in the military and a female. Timothy Emeigh #This was a tough category for me to choose from, but I ultimately chose Chal due to his unique nature on the site --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Rora 'Marak ( ) *'Name': Rora 'Marak *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (4) #The character's story begins with a tale about good intentions having terrible results, and goes on to interact with other major characters from both the Sigmaverse and canon. Intentionally or not, Brodie's made the effort to have Rora's involvement expand by showing up more places, including Actene's Power Plays. I always do appreciate when characters support the stories of others as much as they tell their own. That Damn Sniper 04:01, December 19, 2016 (UTC) # ~''Lazergling'' 04:30, December 19, 2016 (UTC) #This was probably the hardest call for me this year. In the end, it's very hard to top Brodie's signature presentation style. #While I put in a fair amount of work into Chal, in the end, I believe Brodie has created the better article through the way he allowed Rora to keep changing and evolving. Best UNSC Personnel of the Year Aleksandra Zaytseva ( ) *'Name': Aleksandra Zaytseva *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Timothy's put in a great deal of work on this article over the course of the year, and it shows. While it could certainly do with a little polishing in my opinion, it's certainly a page with potential and stands out among the character articles I've seen this year. #With the general shift away from UNSC to more independent characters among humans, it's good to see some writers keeping the tradition of non-superpowered humans strong. That Damn Sniper 07:33, December 25, 2016 (UTC) # ~''Lazergling'' 19:22, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Best Third-Party Faction Character of the Year Attilus ( ) *'Name': Attilus *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Well written article about a Brute. Enjoyable read, and it was interesting to look into the personality of a member of the species that were considered to simply be that, Brutes. Timothy Emeigh #Sniper is better known for his human characters, but this oft-overlooked article is one of the best Jiralhanae characters on the site. #There's not all that many Jiralhanae articles on the site that can match the quality of this one. Yun'da'Klem ( ) *'Name': Yun'da'Klem *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Technological Best Vehicle of the Year Best Technology of the Year MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System ( ) *'Name': MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #A well written, albeit shorter, article, this canon expansion of the MA37/MA5 assault rifle was a nice read and a good expansion of the background of the rifle. Timothy Emeigh #It's always interesting to see how someone goes about describing one of the Halo universe's most iconic weapons, something which AOA does very well here. #While it could certainly do with a little more detail, it's a nice, concise article on an existing weapon. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (Demons of Hope) ( ) *'Name': MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor (Demons of Hope) *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #Technology articles are usually among the most overlooked categories on the site, and while I've never been very good with them I'm glad to see some users are still willing to put in the effort to make some good-quality additions to Halo's technological arsenal. #Heh, I haven't seen a list of MJOLNIR variant names since Ajax's MJOLNIR article. What sets it apart to me, though, is its focus on the GEN2 iteration. I'm someone who's still a little resistant to the S-IVs, but I'm glad there are people on the site who are doing things with that new part of the 'verse, because if canon can't make me interested, perhaps fan works will yet. That Damn Sniper 06:35, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Societal Best Event of the Year Vixel Rebellion ( ) *'Name': Vixel Rebellion *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #I do think there are parts in the article which need further thought put into them, but in his first year on the site, Ben's put an impressive amount of work into this tale, and makes an effort to frame the rebellion as a cultural and political event as a military one, which few writers the site's ever seen would've taken on so quickly. I think particularly of the Unity Festival Tournament when I say the article strikes out in new directions for content in the type of article Ben's doing, which I hope he continues to refine. That Damn Sniper 07:49, December 25, 2016 (UTC) # ~''Lazergling'' 19:23, December 31, 2016 (UTC) # slowfuture (Talk) 22:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Best Location of the Year Wealth ( ) *'Name': Wealth *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Sirona (Groombridge 1618 b) ( ) *'Name': Sirona (Groombridge 1618 b) *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #Self vote. I feel I have put in a large amount of work on this article to bring it up to the quality it is at today. From the mathematics behind the orbital and physical properties of the world, to the writing in regards to the other aspects, such as its culture and history, I have tried my hardest to make this article reach the quality it is today. Timothy Emeigh #I'd like to see some of those images spread throughout the article instead of clustered in a gallery, but the content here is solid, with the planet finding its niche in a dedicated industry, a separate (though not yet expanded) article dealing with an event in its history, and the care to actually do the math regarding planetary physics. There's some dedication here. That Damn Sniper 00:01, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #It was a tough choice, but I think this article deserves the award this year. Best Organization of the Year Delta Company ( , , and ) *'Name': Delta Company *'Author': , , and *'Nominator': Voting (3) #I'm not going to lie, I was somewhat opposed to the idea of a Delta Company page within 343i canon, but these guys made it work and put a lot of effort into the page. Good job! #As with Brodie, the Delta designation causes me some trepidation but this collaboration is a real quality effort. It's not only a good article but a good collaboration that is the sign of a healthy community. #Heh, three for three with the old guard about Deltas, it seems. I just feel that when the UNSC's still kidnapping kids to train as Spartans, it undercuts Parangosky's idea of the S-IVs replacing that practice. HOWEVER--this article immediately sets the right tone for doing this idea, I believe, with a quote from the project's director which makes it clear the program is jealously secretive and the creation of one of the many ambitious ONI powers. If I were ever to see a Delta Company done in the context of 343i's canon, this is what I'd want it to look like. The fact it also takes a few cues from my own Gamma Company may also earn it some points with me. That Damn Sniper 06:43, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Miscellaneous Best Concept of the Year Halo: ENSIGN ( ) *'Name': Halo: ENSIGN *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #Could do with some more pictures, but otherwise a solid set of game ideas with an interesting premise behind it. # ~''Lazergling'' 22:39, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Best Canon Expansion of the Year M6I ( ) *'Name': M6I *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #As per my nomination, this is a short, but well-constructed article that expands well on a weapon we've only heard of in passing elsewhere. #There's an impressive amount of custom art assets supplementing the article's many technical details, which I appreciate all the more for being a canon expansion because every detail adds to the depth of the Halo-verse for us with characters who use the weapons--which Hyper Zergling has shown when he graciously allowed one of my own characters to use them. That Damn Sniper 07:57, December 25, 2016 (UTC) #As per my other technology vote. weapon articles are things that can either go really poorly or really well. Fortunately, this is one of the latter case. Good looking weapons articles make, in my opinion, the best technology articles on the site. This article features both good details and good designs that come together to make a believable technical read. Best Collaboration of the Year Delta Company ( , , and ) *'Name': Delta Company *'Author': , , and *'Nominator': Voting (3) #This was a really fun project to work on this year. We not only managed to make Delta Company fit into 343i canon, but I have made this program an important part of my work. None of this would have been possible if we didn't work together and set a goal for this, and although it has died down in how frequent it's being updated, I hope to revive the project again next year. It was a great collaboration, and I'm glad that Brodie nominated it. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 21:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) #Separate from its merits under Best Organization, the fact there are four names in its Writer template (five if we're still counting D042) speaks to what a Collab this is. Thanks to the coordination it took to create this article, characters from all five authors are operating in the same timeline, with consistent events in their histories which can be referred back to in their ongoing stories, whether independent or in further collaboration. That Damn Sniper 07:19, December 20, 2016 (UTC) #Although I've been inactive for like over 6 months due to stuff IRL and whatelse, I'm very proud of this article we created. And, if I may add so, this may seem awkward, but the praise goes to everyone else who made this article. 17:13, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Halo: Vae Victis ( , , and ) *'Name': Halo: Vae Victis *'Author': , , and *'Nominator': Voting (4) #An absolutely massive collaboration, with a large portion of the work completed this year, I certainly feel that this article, and the authors that came together to write it, deserve another win for this category.Timothy Emeigh #Brodie deserves credit for all the massive site collabs he manages to pull together. Kudos --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #I hesitate to refer to this as a collaboration, since I think Brodie wrote over 60% of the content, but this project lasted so long that it overlapped with several key events in my life and that nostalgic value coupled with its final triumphant conclusion this year gets it my self-vote. #Making this vote as per the results of the tie-breaking Administrative Ballot. May also count as self-vote. Stories Best Novel of the Year Halo: Power Plays ( ) *'Name': Halo: Power Plays *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (6) #When I took part in the original Power Plays RP one night for the fun of it, I had no idea that Actene intended to turn several hours of chatlogs into one of the best stories I've read on the site in some time. As such, it definitely deserves the award in my opinion. #As much as I would like Vae Victus to win another award, Power Plays was a monumental effort by Actene to turn what could have simply been a throwaway RP into a compelling narrative. A well deserving winner. slowfuture (Talk) 02:33, December 20, 2016 (UTC) #I only just found and binged the entire novel today. Yes I found Power Plays that good. This story was an extremely compelling continuation of the stories of many long-time fascinating characters and venturing into the Halo timeline's future. I would certainly hope that it receives some kind of award for the sheer amount of effort that went into it. Regards --DirgeOfCerberus111 #The story incorporates and grows the personal narratives of characters from many users, elaborates on canon events to make them more meaningful, establishes a whole new faction, and is all relevant to the goings-on of Halo in this particular day and age. Yeah. I do believe this one's my pick. That Damn Sniper 21:41, December 20, 2016 (UTC) #It had been a long time without reading major site stories when I decided to take on Power Plays. It was worth it. Here's hoping we see more of this in the future - both RP's and tales, because something like this deserves to live on --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #A fantastic story with unique origins. Not only is it worthy of an AA, but it's a serious contender for being one of the very best stories in our site's history. Halo: Vae Victis ( , , and ) *'Name': Halo: Vae Victis *'Author': , , and *'Nominator': Voting (0) Halo: Salvation ( ) *'Name': Halo: Salvation *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Best Short Fiction of the Year Looking for The Missing Wall ( ) *'Name': Looking for The Missing Wall *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Out of all the Weekly entries from this year, this is one of the small handful that stand out to me. It's a concept I love to ponder, and Kestrl breathes a reverent, somber life into it --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) The Quiet ( ) *'Name': The Quiet *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (3) #I must say that I enjoyed reading this piece out of all others. It really puts you in the mood that the atmosphere is "quiet" and what the two characters add to it just makes a great moment for relaxation, especially during or after the war. A time to just get away from the stress of things.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 15:42, December 16, 2016 (UTC) #Self voting because I am proud of this piece. It's the first time I've attempted something understated in the Halo mythos and I think it turned out okay. slowfuture (Talk) 00:10, December 22, 2016 (UTC) #This one stands out from all the other Weekly entries in that it was written relatively early in the project's lifespan and did a good job of showcasing the range of topics and tones Weekly entries could cover. Halo Spotlight: Reunion ( ) *'Name': Halo Spotlight: Reunion *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (2) #My shameless self-vote. I enjoyed writing this piece as a tribute to Ye Olde Days when Matt-256 and I would go back and forth with our Riker-Laz story plans. Definitely one of my top three of the year, probably my personal best --LOMI Speaketh 18:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #Is it because this features two of the Leonidans, the original multi-user flagship characters collaboration? Establishes a point at which a hefty number of characters young and old are working together in this era of independents? Am I just a fan of tremendous angst? Even I don't know, but I thoroughly enjoyed this piece for some combination of them all. Riker's guilt finally breaks him down just before a reassuring, roguish remark and a friggin' hug between stoic old S-IIs. I'm here for it. That Damn Sniper 08:29, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Slow ( ) *'Name': Slow *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Human Flotsam ( ) *'Name': Human Flotsam *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (1) #Funnily enough, I recalled and expected to nominate another of Actene's shorts before I started looking back through the Weekly entries, and yet, as I read through, this one grabbed me so strongly I un-made up my mind. Diana's inscrutability makes here an incredibly interesting character to follow, because what her next move is or what motivates her to do it are impossible to predict--she has ambitions of her own, plays a simple agent of chaos, and yet has seemed to care immensely in the past for Simon even as she causes him endless headaches. Here, we get a glimpse into her mind, and it starts off dwelling on what's perhaps the core pairing of the Halo universe: a Spartan and an AI. And it's here we finally get the startling insight that even she isn't always certain of her reasons. She's powerful, dangerous, and never quite under anyone's control, which turns this bit of reflection into a fantastic read. That Damn Sniper 08:29, December 25, 2016 (UTC) The New Gods ( ) *'Name': The New Gods *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Stories from the Sigmaverse/Schadenfreude ( ) *'Name': Stories from the Sigmaverse/Schadenfreude *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Distraction ( ) *'Name': Distraction *'Author': *'Nominator': Voting (0) Users Best Writer of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (5) #Sev earned Breakthrough User last year for rapidly honing his writing skill to GA-winning levels, and this year has put that skill to use with upwards of a dozen new articles, some of which have found their way into the nominations here. If that's not worthy of Writer of the Year, I don't know what is. That Damn Sniper 20:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) #Not only does Sev deserve this award, but I can't think of anyone else that I would nominate this year against him. If it wasn't for Sev's amazing writing, I'm certain that Delta Company wouldn't have made it to the Annual Awards, and probably would still be a stub article. I'm glad that he was nominated for Best Writer, he definitely earned it. [[User:KingOfYou115|'KOY-1150-5']] '-' (Talk) '-' * KingOfYou115 throws a book at . 21:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) #Considering the hard work Sev has put in this year to not only producing quality content but working alongside other users to make excellent collaborative pieces, I can think of no one else deserving of the Best Writer award this year. #It's a shame that this is a single-nominee category this time around, but I think that even with competition Sev would carry my vote. Sev is definitely an invaluable member of the community, combining his writing skills with an eagerness to help and collaborate with other users. #Not just because he is the only person nominated for this category, but Sev is an amazing writer, whose articles are unparalleled, and has amazing creativity too. This here is a trustworthy candidate for Best Writer. 17:21, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Breakthrough User of the Year *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (0) *'Name': *'Nominator': Voting (6) #Since joining our site earlier this year, King has settled in nicely not only as a well-liked member of Halo Fanon''s community, but as both a good writer and generally helpful user. #couldn't say it much better and simpler than Brodie already did. King is extremely helpful both to new and old users a like and his always bring some kind of awesome randomness to IRC when ever he logs on. Revan180193 (talk) 05:35, December 19, 2016 (UTC) #Timothy has some great stuff under his belt already, and I fully expect to see his work contending in many categories next year, but KoY, as far as I've seen, has been more involved over the course of this year, joining in the creation of Delta Company and bringing characters forth to add to Gamma. Both creating articles and communicating to connect them to others' work is what swings my vote. That Damn Sniper 05:36, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #King has been really helping other users with articles and welcoming many new users to the community. He's also a joy to have around when in the IRC.--Andromeda Vadum (talk) 07:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) #This is always one of the toughest categories to judge, and I have to admit that this one really just comes down to the fact that I saw more of KoY than Timothy. King has really hit the ground running, getting involved with a lot of other users to deliver quality content for the site. #Positive opinion about this.. Good job, bud. 17:22, December 31, 2016 (UTC) =Articles of the Year= Cassandra-G006 ( ) Voting (4) # # #slowfuture (Talk) # Aleksandra Zaytseva ( ) Voting (2) # #Shivly (talk) 04:30, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Rora 'Marak ( ) Voting (0) Attilus ( ) Voting (1) # MA5 assault rifle ( ) Voting (0) Vixel Rebellion ( ) Voting (0) Sirona (Groombridge 1618 b) ( ) Voting (2) #Shivly (talk) 04:30, January 2, 2017 (UTC) # Delta Company ( , , and ) Voting (3) #LOMI Speaketh # #Shivly (talk) 04:30, January 2, 2017 (UTC) M6I ( ) Voting (0)